One method for evaluating the knowledge or skill of a person includes the use of standardized tests. For example, standardized tests are used to monitor the academic progress of students. Some standardized tests incorporate objective test questions that are answered by filling in an appropriate oval in an associated bubble-type answer sheet using a pencil.
Another practice by which information is obtained is a survey. Surveys are used to obtain information from a person, such as a consumer of goods or services. Surveys also use forms having standardized questions. Large amounts of data can be compiled from surveys using standardized forms. Thus, there is a need for accurate collection of data from the standardized forms.
In order to promote the integrity and accuracy of the administered tests and surveys, it is desirable to properly identify how a test or survey-taker answered a particular question, such as to give proper credit to each student and prevent inaccuracies in providing test results.
Improved method and apparatus for verifying objective test result and survey images are needed.